15 de Julio
by Yumeien
Summary: -One-shot- Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo, pero él esta más que fastidiado por culpa de cierta shinigami... Mal Summary... Entren plis! Feliz cumple Ichii!


Ohayo minna-san!!

Aca traigo un nuevo shot, por el cumpleaños de Ichi.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, sin animo de lucro.

Espero que les guste! ^^

*------*..*------*

**15 de Julio**

*------*..*------*

15 de julio. Había llegado su cumpleaños y él estaba totalmente fastidiado.

En la mañana, su padre lo despertó a los golpes. Claro eso ya era rutina, pero era su cumpleaños… ¿Acaso no podía ser un poco normar ese día? Conociendo a Kurosaki Isshin, la respuesta era obvia.

El desayuno fue totalmente desastroso. Su progenitor no tenía intenciones de dejarlo tranquilo. Estuvo toda la mañana llorándole al cartel de su madre, diciendo estupideces como que su hijo ya era un año mayor y todavía no se había hecho hombre. La repuesta del pelinaranja fue normal. Un fuerte golpe que mando a volar al Kurosaki mayor y ya no supo nada de él en todo el desayuno.

Sus hermanas lo saludaron apenas terminó todo el jaleo. Karin, con su acostumbrada frialdad, dijo un escueto "Feliz cumpleaños, Ichi-nii" y ahí termino todo el saludo. Yuzu, en cambio, se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor felicitando y abrazándolo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que regañaba a su gemela por la falta de cariño de esta.

Salió con Rukia hacia el instituto, en donde todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, hasta cierto Quincy, cosa que sorprendió al pelimarron. No es que a Ichigo le molestara su cumpleaños ni nada, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no entendía cómo demonios todos estaban enterados de qué se celebraba ese día.

Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, no señor. Nuestro sustituto tuvo que soportar a Keigo todo el día, ya que a este no se le ocurrió un mejor regalo para su amigo que una colección de revista para adultos. Una manera elegante de decir "revistas porno". Por supuesto, nuestro joven héroe no tiene demasiada paciencia, por lo el pobre Asano recibió muchos golpes ese día. ¿Creyeron que Ichi iba a soportarlo así como así?

Para colmo de males, a Inoue se le ocurrió regalarle al chico un "delicioso almuerzo" (nótese el sarcasmo) realizado por ella. Regalo que el pelinaranja aceptó, pero no comió, alegando que su hermana le había preparado uno especial por ser su cumpleaños. Cuando vio que la chica se entristecía, prometió comerlo luego, en su casa, y la sonrisa de Orihime volvió a su rostro. Por supuesto es promesa no sería cumplida… ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería algo cocinado por Inoue Orihime? Ichigo no.

El resto de sus amigos le regalaron cosas normales, nada que valga la pena destacar, pero todas con cariño (sí, claro xD).

Acabado el instituto volvió con Rukia a su casa, en donde Yuzu le preparaba un pastel para comer en la noche. Otro regalo, además de los que le habían prometido entregar durante la cena.

Golpeó la almohada al recordar el por qué de su fastidio. Ni todo esas cosas habían conseguido molestarlo, pero había algo que lo exasperaba de sobre manera. En todo el mugroso día, la pelinegra no lo felicitó. Ni un simple "Feliz cumpleaños" como para demostrar un poco de interés. Todo el mundo se lo había dicho, menos ella e Ichigo no entendía la razón de su molestia pero sí que lo jodia. La shinigami no podía decir que no lo sabía, ya que en el transcurso del día en algún momento se tuvo que enterar. No todos los días felicitan a uno.

-Ichi-nii, voy a entrar- avisó Yuzu desde fuera de la habitación, cortando sus pensamientos- Ya esta lista la cena- le dijo- Vamos, baja, que te estamos esperando- dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

El aludido se levanto perezosamente de su cama y fue a reunirse con su familia. Ocupó su lugar junto a la ojiazul, que estaba tan indiferente y callada como durante todo el día.

Todos comenzaron a cenar en silencio… ¿De verdad lo creyeron? Pues sépanlo, es mentira. Isshin saltó de su asiento para poder pegarlo a su hijo, quien lo esquivó y le devolvió el golpe.

-¡¿No puedes dejar de joder, viejo?!- gritó Ichigo, furioso. No es que estuviese con un humor de los mejores y encima su padre viene a molestarlo.

-Nunca tienes que bajar la guardia, hijo mío- un recuperado Isshin se levantó como si nada- En un futuro me lo vas a agradecer.

-Ya deja de joder, viejo loco- Karin intervino en la conversación- Queremos cenar tranquilos.

Al escuchar tan duras palabras, el progenitor de la familia fue llorando hacia el cartel de su esposa, balbuceando cosas como: "¿Qué he hecho para que mis hijos me traten así?", "Oh, Masaki, nuestros hijos son unos ingratos", y un sinfín de oraciones parecidas.

Todos volvieron a cenar, ignorando al Kurosaki mayor, como ya era costumbre. Yuzu suspiro, pobre niña, siempre le molestaban esas escenas. Rukia, en cambio, miraba divertida todo eso. Esa familia sí que era divertida. Ladeó su cabeza para observar a Ichigo, quien comía con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Parecía mas malhumorado que de costumbre.

Terminaron la cena, no sin que Isshin volviera a la carga, pero un par de golpes del pelinaranja y la pelinegra Kurosaki lo silenciaron, y comieron el pastel que Yuzu había preparado. De verdad que estaba delicioso (Jo… guárdenme un poquito T_T).

-Aquí tienes nuestros regalos, Ichi-nii- la cocinera de la familia le entregó tres paquetes.

-Gracias- dijo el chico, y se dispuso a abrir cada uno.

El primero, de Yuzu, era una remera parecía que le quedaría bien. El otro, de Karin, un pantalón. Sus hermanas conocían bien sus talles. Y el tercero, de su padre….

-¡¡MALITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!- gritó un encolerizado pelinaranja, arrojándole el libro que contenía el paquete. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría regalarle el libro del Kamasutra? ¿En qué demonios pensaba su padre?

Subió a su habitación llevándose los regalos de sus hermanas y dejando a su progenitor con el libro incrustado en rostro. Yuzu ya lo ayudaría.

Puso los regalos sobre el escritorio y se tiró en su cama. Su padre sabía como fastidiarlo. Eso, más la indiferencia de Rukia le hacían desear que su cumpleaños terminara ya.

Estuvo un rato pensando en ello, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo, cuando un golpe en su puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Adelante- dijo con voz queda, contenida.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al motivo principal de su mal humor en ese día. La ojiazul entraba con la cabeza gacha e Ichigo pudo distinguir un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿desde cuándo la shinigami tocaba la puerta para entrar a su habitación? Y más importante, ¿desde cuándo Rukia estaba con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada?

-¿Qué quieres, enana?- ya tenía que joderla.

-Oye, imbécil, ¿quién demonios te crees para llamarme así?- La ojiazul siguió discutiéndole, encima que ella iba a…

-Pues a ti, ¿o acaso ves a alguna otra enana por aquí?- Ichigo sonrió internamente, estuvo todo el día deseando hablar con la chica, aunque sea solo para discutir.

Rukia frunció el ceño, no estaba allí para discutir pero no iba a pasar por alto ese insulto. Le pegó al chico en el estomago, haciendo que se sentara en la cama, ya que cuando ella entró se había parado, y luego le extendió un paquete, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

-¿Qué es esto?- la curiosidad hizo que el pelinaranja se guardara la ofensiva respuesta que tenia para la chica y tomara el paquete. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió por lo que contenía. El cd de Bad Religion que él quería y estaba ahorrando para comprar. Levantó su rostro para mirar a la pelinegra, sorprendido.

-Feliz cumpleaños- exclamó la chica- Sabía que querías este cd, pero esperaba a estar a solas para dártelo. Claro, si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo o hacer lo que quieras… - Rukia estaba nerviosa y soltaba puras incoherencias. Ichigo interrumpió su cháchara.

-Gracias, Rukia. Me encanta- le sonrió. Y estaba feliz, no entendía la razón, pero lo estaba.

-De nada, Ichigo- respondió la chica e indecisa como estaba, se acerco al sustituto y deposito un suave beso en sus labios- Buenas noches- se dirigió a la puerta, intentando ocultar su sonrojo y salió de allí.

El pelinaranja quedó confundido y embobado. Él que creía que Rukia era indiferente. Cuando pudo recuperarse, sonrió y toco sus labios, al mismo tiempo que observaba el cd y luego la puerta. No iba a negarlo, ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

*------*..*------*

Bueno, aca termina este shot.

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografia, si me quedo OOC o algo curiso. Ultimamente no me siento muy inspirada, ya que todavia no me pusieron el reencuentro (T_T) pero queria hacer algo para este dia :3

Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugasos (me hago la ensalada xD), criticas, piedrazos (aunque duelan T^T), peticiones de matrimonio, bombones, elogios, pastel de Yuzu (:3). En fin, lo que sea.

**FELIZ CUMPLE ICHII!!! AI SHITERU!!**

XOXO (L)


End file.
